


A Shared Soul

by Scarpath



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarpath/pseuds/Scarpath
Summary: Yuuri and Victor are two halves of a whole.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	A Shared Soul

At the tender young age of just two years old, Yuuri bables about his day into his soulmate bond. His soulmate, aged six, begs his parents to let him learn Japanese. When he tells his parents why he wants to learn Japanese, they’re stunned. It was rare for a six year old to already have a connection with their soulmate. They didn’t know that Yuuri was only two, and the one to reach out first.

The parents of a three year old Yuuri were baffled as he spoke to one of the guests in the onsen in childish Russian. They later sat down with him to ask, “Where did you learn Russian?”

“From Victor!”

“Who is Victor?” They had just thought that Victor was Yuuri’s imaginary friend. Nothing could have prepared them for Yuuri’s answer, though. Not even his ability to speak a language from across the ocean.

“He’s my ‘oulmate! He’s... Seven, and woves puppies!” Yuuri was beaming as he spoke about his soulmate. His parents, on the other hand, were stunned. A three year old who had contact with his soulmate was unheard of!

A nine year old Victor reminded Yuuri that the kids their ages didn’t understand soulmates yet. Five year old Yuuri just gave the impression of a nod, resolving not to tell anyone but his bestest friends about Victor.

Five year old Yuuri all but begged his parents to let him go skating. When they asked why he wanted to skate so bad, he talked about how much fun Victor had skating for his new coach in St. Petersburg.

The bond between the two boys only grew over skating. There was only a short period of time where they could actually be skating at the same time, so they had to make the most of it. The adults around them tried to hide their shock when each boy talked about how they could feel each other’s body if they focused really hard. The boys just used it to help each other skate. Though really Victor was the one helping Yuuri at first.

At six years old, a professional figure skating coach was watching Yuuri skate at the Ice Castle. He saw how the boy would do one aspect of skating, pause for a long moment, then try again. He was almost always better the second time, as if someone was telling him how to improve. The coach had been planning to retire, but he decided to take on the child. He could always pass the boy onto a younger coach before he entered Juniors.

Yuuri and Victor were just happy to have a second coach, one who could talk directly with Yuuri, and directly see Yuuri skate. It didn’t take long for said coach to learn that he had a very peculiar young student. One with a soulmate four years younger, and a bond stronger than most ever had.

Seven year old Yuuri showed that keeping up with ballet with Minako-sensei was very much worth it. He still only had a few jumps, and only one double. His step sequences were better than Victor’s though, and he could finally actually help his soulmate with his skating, like Victor helped with his jumps.

The two of them did really well in each of the small events they did while waiting to join the Junior’s division. They planned to make their first physical meeting be on the international scene, once both of them were old enough. They would have to be good enough to make it that far, though. They practiced really hard.

At nine years old, Yuuri watched his soulmate skate through both their bond,  _ and _ on the TV. He pointed Victor out on the TV, turning to his parents with a huge smile. “Doesn’t he skate really pretty? I love his hair. We’re gonna meet in four years, when I get to skate at those events.”

The adults, including Yuuri’s coach and Minako, all studied the appearance of Yuuri’s soulmate. The boy who made their little Yuuri so happy.

Thirteen year old Victor earned silver at his very first Grand Prix event. The silver at his next qualifier meant he would be in the final. Yuuri was very proud of him. He was even more proud when his soulmate, who he had started to call Moonlight, earned bronze in the final.

Ten year old Yuuri was sad to learn that he’d need a new coach. He respected that his old one needed to retire, though. His parents had been hesitant to send him away, but they knew just how much skating meant to Yuuri. At ten years old, Yuuri went to study under one of the very best coaches. He couldn’t pronounce the name of his new coach, so he just called him Ciao Ciao.

Thankfully he already knew a fair bit of English. He’d learned it alongside Victor, so they could both be ready to hit the international scene. It also made the move to Detroit easier. He had to learn a new time to skate, though. He made his coach promise not to tell anyone about who his soulmate was, and his coach actually got and signed some legal papers after Yuuri told him that his soulmate was actually the up-and-coming Junior Champion, who won gold at his very first Junior Worlds. It made Yuuri feel a lot better.

The two soulmates didn’t want anyone to think that Yuuri was only a good skater because of Victor, or vice-versa. Ciao Ciao helped by handing Yuuri a little bracelet to wear during competitions. Victor got a matching one. It blocked their bond completely, and they had to practice some with them on, just so they could get used to the empty feeling and not bomb their skating when it mattered.

They questioned if it was really needed, but their bond answered the question for them by evolving further. Yuuri had started to skate Victor’s routine to try and help with the step sequence, when all of a sudden it was Victor skating... in Yuuri’s body. At the end of the routine, Yuuri sat down on the ice with wide eyes. His “Woah” was said both in the bond and out loud.

After a long moment, Yuuri leapt to his feet, and skated over to the edge of the ice so he could look up at his coach with wide eyes. “Ciao Ciao, I thought that being able to feel each other’s bodies was the last part of the soulmate bond! Not being able to control each other’s bodies!”

His coach seemed a little stunned, but he just smiled and patted the top of Yuuri’s head. “And I thought that soulmates couldn’t have a bond until they were at least fifteen. The bond between you and Moonlight is far from normal. Besides, there was one soulmate pair that had a better bond than you have right now. In the end, it was said that they could perfectly meld the two halves of their soul, until it was like they were one person, with two bodies but a single mind.”

Yuuri had wonder in his eyes at that. Victor spoke through him. “Do you think we could have that one day, Mister Calidini?”

Ciao Ciao wasn’t even put off by it. “I’m sure of it, Moonlight. You two are already two halves of a whole, your bond just has to catch up. And please, just call me Ciao Ciao, like the rest of my skaters do.”

With the ability to skate in each other’s bodies, Victor and Yuuri were able to practice like never before. When it came time for Yuuri’s Junior debut, he was in even better state than Victor had been. Unfortunately Victor had already moved up to seniors so they couldn’t compare their skills in front of judges just yet. But they were confidant that Yuuri could get gold.

And that’s just what he did. After he earned a gold medal around his neck in his first final, the first question about soulmates came up in an interview. “We noticed you wore a soulmate blocker in your skates. Aren’t you a little young to have a bond with your soulmate?”

Yuuri just beamed. “If I didn’t wear the blocker, it would absolutely be cheating. We each have our stronger points, so we wear the blockers to keep from accidentally helping during our skates.”

“Is your soulmate a skater too then?”

“Mmhm! I’m sure if you look hard enough, you’ll be able to figure out who he is.” With that little challenge given, Yuuri- or rather, Victor talking through Yuuri’s body- refused to answer any more questions on the matter. 

They had talked for a while about how they wanted to encourage sports to require the blockers during performances and games and such. They didn’t think their bond was actually as unique as they’d first thought. And even just being able to feel the other half’s body would prove to be a huge advantage in many sports. However, they didn’t think a pair of teenagers would be listened to on that matter.

They were willing to play the long game. For the first stage, they were just doing the occasional interview in the body of their other half. They each had a symbol that they would later point out. Victor would raise Yuuri’s left hand to his chin when talking through his body, and Yuuri would place Victor’s right hand to his hip with speaking through him.

At one point, the pair sat down to define what they called the stages of soulbonds. Stage one was telepathy, stage two was empathy, stage three was shared sensation, stage four was shared control, and stage five was a soulmeld. They left room just in case there was some sort of stage six, though they couldn’t imagine what it would be.

Stage three was what they considered to be cheat worthy in physical sports. Stage one was cheating in intellectual sports, but such sports already required blockers.

Yuuri took the Junior’s world by storm. Victor had set records his third and final year in Juniors. Yuuri broke those records his second year. It made sense though, as he knew and had practiced just how to move his body with the help of his soulmate. Most had to rely on their vision to learn how new jumps work, after all. Yuuri just let Victor do the jump in his body, then replicated the jump until he could get it right. They were very careful not to let their other half form the muscle memory for them.

When asked about soulmates again, they decided to reveal a little more. “We came up with a ranking system for bonds. Most bonds only reach stage one or two. Stage one is telepathy, and stage two is empathy. We feel that anything past stage two allows for unfair plays in many sports. Stage three isn’t too bad in figure skating, as being able to feel your mate’s body just leads to better practices. We believe that more pairs have reached stage three than would be first expected. Stage four is where we had to draw the line.”

They didn’t answer any further questions, leaving it at that for now. They’d only ever answered soulmate questions in Yuuri’s body. Until they either reached stage five, or were asked directly if they were soulmates, they wouldn’t answer anything else on the subject. Let people wonder what stage four was. Let them figure out that yes, Yuuri and his soulmate were stage four. Let them wonder just why it was cheating.

Yuuri’s Senior debut went wonderfully. He placed second, only below Victor. They very carefully didn’t look at each other with anything other than professional gazes in public. It was only when they were alone that they hugged. Their bond was filled with love.

Then it happened. One moment, they were still two very different people, and the next, they were one mind. The one mind thought for a moment, before naming himself Victory. Not only was it a good pun, it expressed his feelings in this moment wonderfully. It felt like as a fusion of two, he stood at the top. He was the best at their chosen profession, he knew that before even trying to skate like this.

The two still had their exhibition skates. It was time for the one to show the world what soulmates could do.

The world was stunned when they saw the one skate two separate times. First in his Yuuri half, skating his Victor half’s skate without a single flaw. Then in his Victor half, skating his Yuuri half’s skate just as flawlessly.

When the one was interviewed, both of his bodies were present. He spoke through his Victor half’s body, knowing it would be creepy to do much else. He wanted to wow, not unsettle. He spoke before a single question was asked. “The exhibition skates were a showcase of why blockers should be worn. While I don’t know if there are any others out there with a stage five bond, the world saw today what a stage five can do. I am Victory, the perfect fusion of the two half souls known as Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov.”

After that day, soulmate blockers were, in fact, required in more and more sports. Victor and Yuuri were just happy to be together, in the fullest sense. It was annoying at times, when they had to separate their souls. But the rest of the time they could stay together was pure bliss. They were two halves of one soul.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Meh, don't think this is my best work ever, but it's good enough to post. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
